


visiting

by orphan_account



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom, Nine Percent, nex7 - Fandom, zhengkun - Fandom, zhengting - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Nex7, Nine Percent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you have to read for a surprise





	visiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mother ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mother+ruby).



xukun was visiting the nex7 dorm one day because he was going to get his sweatshirt back from zhengting. he walks in since he just knows the password and he sees all seven yuehuas sitting at a table and they all turn around with face masks on. he runs out scared as shit and pees himself.

**Author's Note:**

> yas


End file.
